Man of Stone
by Jordan Lily
Summary: Ginny Weasley entame sa septième année à Poudlard, sous le règne d'un Voldemort de plus en plus actif. Survivre devient un rêve éphémère que tous espèrent embrasser. Harry Potter, leader de l'Ordre du Phénix, figure de la Résistance est engagé comme professeur de DFCM. Leur rencontre entraînera une lutte sans fin contre l'ultime obstacle à cet avenir qu'ils ont espéré construire
1. La silencieuse Sélène

Le paysage défilait à une si vive allure qu'il était difficile de percevoir le merveilleux patchwork qu'offrait les plendides contrées d'Ecosse. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une ombrageuse tempête s'apprêtait de la plus féroce des manières? Qui aurait pu croire qu'une sinueuse épidémie venait détruire la moindre créature vivante, existante sur ces plaines et au-delà? Qui aurait pu croire qu' à peine âgée de 17 ans, je devrais déjà envisager le linceul qui m'accueillerait en son sein?

Lord Voldemort était de retour, depuis quelques années. Il avait réussi à se rassembler et à nous diviser. Il avait réussi d'un tour de main à soumettre le monde sorcier à son joug. Et si quelques étoiles continuaient à briller malgré l'obscurité qui nous entourait, je craignais qu'elles ne s'éteignent, et n'emportent dans leur perte, la perdition de la communauté des sorciers.

Nous tentions de lutter, de propager "la lumière". Nous tentions d'être des sauveurs mais n'était pas héros qui le souhaitait. Notre seul pouvoir demeurait dans notre espoir, notre fol espoir d'existence, de survivance. Nous avions encore la force de croire que quelque chose nous attendait après cette bataille. Que Voldemort ne pouvait demeurer impuni. Il nous paraissait injuste de mourir sans réellement avoir vécu.

Le soleil se couchait. Nous serions à Poudlard dans quelques heures. Que nous réservait cette année? Je l'ignorais encore. Mais ce serait ma dernière année à Poudlard. Dans quelques mois, si Voldemort me le permettait, je passerais mes ASPICS et quitterais ce berceau de mon enfance, ce qui fut un jour mon hâvre de paix pour poursuivre une lutte que je n'espérais pas couru d'avance. Je n'avais jamais eu d'autre ambition que la mort de Voldemort. Il s'agissait de mon ultime leitmotiv.

-Nous arrivons, Gin s'éleva une douce voix à mes côtés, me forçant à quitter mes songes et ma tendre contemplation.

Neville Londubat était mon meilleur ami, mon septième frère. Il était ma force tranquille, mon meilleur supporter. Ses parents croupissaient à Saint Mangouste, suite à l'attaque meurtrière et inhumaine de Bellatrix Lestrange, Mangemort de son Etat. Elle avait infligé le sortilège Doloris à Frank et Alice Londubat, les rendant totalement fous, brisant au passage leur fils unique.

Et pourtant, le jeune homme qui parcourait son bout de chemin à mes côtés, était le plus honnête et le plus droit des hommes. Il était complet et unique à sa manière. Il avait réussi à se construire sur les ruines de son passé et sa force n'avait d'égale que son audace. Il était un digne Gryffondor. A la fois drôle, d'une gentille presque impropable et d'une maladresse touchante, il constituait un élément essentiel de mon existence.

Lorsque je lui avais parlé de l'association de défense qu'il nous fallait créer, suite aux cours minables que nous infligeait Dolorès Ombrage, en cinquième année, il avait été de suite encourageant, m'aidant au recrutement des membres et à leur initiation. Nous n'étions pas vraiment doués. J'étais une formatrice avec si peu d'expérience si ce n'était quelques mésaventures fortuites avec les Mangemorts où ma survie ne dépendait que de l'intervention de sorciers plus expérimentés que moi. Mais nous nous entraînions ensemble, apprenions ensemble. Nous "résistions" ensemble. L'AD perdura malgré le départ d'Ombrage. Nous avions besoin d'entreprendre de grandes choses, de servir à quelque chose, d'apporter une pierre aussi futile soit-elle à l'édifice, montée et gardée par l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous n'étions pas "géant" mais nous espérions devenir "grand".

Je resserais la bande de mon sac sur mon épaule et traînai de l'autre ma malle alors qu'Arnold sifflotait à mon oreille. Les jumeaux m'en avaient fait cadeau lors de mon dix-septième anniversaire, pensant que "nous avions tous besoin de rire". Ils n'avaient pas tort. Et je m'étais attachée à cette petite boule de poil.

-Bonsoir Ginny s'exclama la voix guillerette d'Hagrid en m'apercevant.

-Hagrid répondis-je avec chaleur.

J'étais sincèrement heureuse de le voir. Il était un membre de l'Ordre mais surtout un ami de la famille, notamment de mon frère Ron. J'avais donc pris l'habitude de le voir au Terrier, cet été. Sa présence était rassurante, familière.

-Neville remplit son rôle de Préfet en Chef? S'enquit-il en regardant par-delà mon épaule.

-Oui, il est légèrement anxieux à cette perspective.

-Il sera parfait reprit-il en s'excusant, acceuillant les premières années.

Je me revoyais à cet âge, ravie de franchir les portes de la célèbre Poudlard, excitée à l'idée de rejoindre mes frères, à l'idée de devenir une véritable sorcière à mon tour. C'était la tête pleine d'espoir que j'étais rentrée cette année-là. Si mes espoirs étaient bien différents à présent, je demeurais toujours aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver mon second chez moi.

-Une nouvelle cariole nous attend Ginny déclara Luna, en redoublant son pas.

Luna Lovegood était la personne la plus loufoque qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer mais il m'aurait été impassible d'imaginer ma vie sans elle. Elle était une amie loyale, passionnée, parfois étrange. En réalité, elle était constamment étrange. Je ne l'avais jamais connu autrement mais elle ne saurait être autrement. Comment une personne aussi peu terre à terre avait-elle réussi à séduire Neville, demeurait une éternelle énigme. Mais ils étaient heureux et faisaient plaisir à voir. Ils étaient enviables.

Grimpant dans la cariole, je regardais le quai s'éloigner et priais silencieusement d'avoir l'occasion d'y retourner dans quelques mois. J'espérais juste que Voldemort me donne encore la chance d'exister, qu'il me donnerait l'occasion de vivre. Il était parfaitement déplorable et presque inconcevable de placer son destin, involontairement certes, entre les mains d'un homme, aussi inhumain soit-il.

Nous aurions dû pouvoir choisir notre vie, la bâtir de nos mains, être le capitaine de nos destins mais nous n'étions que le gardien de notre âme et nous luttions suffisamment pour ne pas céder.

MoS

La répartition venait de s'achever. Nos esprits demeuraient embrumer par les dernières paroles du Choixpeau, éclairées et éclairantes.

_"Des heures sombres sont annoncées_

_De nombreuses vies seront sacrifiées_

_Dans cette quête d'immortalité_

_Certains auront sombrés_

_Le courage doit nouveau vous éveiller _

_Mais pour exister,_

_Unies, il faudra que vous soyez_

_Bientôt, une guerre éclatera_

_Le Bien ou le Mal échouera_

_Soyez pourtant sure_

_De ne choisir le côté obscur"_

Devant ce dîner savoureux, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller, faisant sourire mon voisin. Je fusillai Neville du regard qui détourna le regard vers la table des Serdaigles où sa dulcinée l'avait abandonnée. Albus Dumbledore se leva alors que McGonagall réclamait une nouvelle fois le silence et s'exprima enfin:

-Bienvenue chers élèves à Poudlard, le corps professoral et moi-même sommes ravis de vous acceuillir pour une nouvelle année au sein de notre noble école. Vos mines affamées ne laissent aucun doute sur la nature de vos pensées, sur ce, je serais bref. Notre concierge, Mr Rusard, souhaite vous rappeler qu'une liste d'objets est prohibée au sein de l'établissement. Vous êtes priés d'en prendre connaissance. Il souhaite également vous avertir que l'accès à la Forêt interdite est également exclus pour les élèves de premier cycle.

Enfin, comme chaque année, nous acceuillerons un nouveau membre dans notre équipe professoral, qui aura la lourde tâche de vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Veuillez vous joindre à moi pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Mr Harry Potter.

Des murmures s'élèvèrent de toute part à la mention du Survivant, l'un de nos ultimes espoirs de survie. Il était l'Elu, celui qui était censé mettre un terme au règne de Voldemort. Mais cela n'était pas connu du grand public. Ronald, mon frère aîné, me l'avait révélé quelques mois auparavant après que ma mère ait refusé de me voir intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle avait menacé de me renier. Je ne saurais lui en vouloir. Elle n'avait que mon intérêt à coeur. Etant son unique fille, elle refusait de me perdre. De plus, tous mes frères avaient intégré l'Ordre, elle escomptait que je prendrais un chemin différent. Elle savait également que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne rejoigne les rangs de la Grande Résistance.

Harry Potter avait survécu lors de sa première année au sortilège de la mort, cause de la disparition de James et Lily Potter. Leur sacrifice fut célèbre. Leur fils avait dès lors employé tous les moyens imaginables pour faire en sorte qu'il ne soit vain. Il était le symbole de la Résistance et le bras droit de Dumbledore. Son homme de main serait l'expression la plus exacte.

J'avais eu l'occasion de le croiser quelques fois au Terrier lors de réunions de l'Ordre mais nous n'avions jamais réellement converser. Il se contentait de faire ce pour quoi il était là. Son rapport. Ron m'avait également révélé qu'il conduisait la plupart des réunions. Il était le leader officiel de l'Ordre. Mon frère avait ajouté que chaque membre serait prêt à mourir pour l'homme qui se tenait sur l'estrade assez maladroitement. Il eut un sourire légèrement crispé, ce dont je ne pouvais lui tenir rigueur dans la mesure où il se tenait devant des miliers d'élèves. Il devait forcément être du genre discret. Le mettre sous les projecteurs était une épreuve en soi à en juger par sa stature.

Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude brillaient légèrement sous les candélabres qui voletaient autour de nous. C'était comme s'il pouvait percevoir en chacun d'entre nous, ce qui ne devait pas être foncièrement faux. J'étais certaine qu'il avait certaines aptitudes qu'il lui valait un tel respect, une telle déférence mais surtout, qui expliquerait cet aura qui semblait l'englobait totalement et qui s'imposait à nous, simples et banals sorciers.

C'était étrange et inédit.

Il se rassit sous les faibles et courageux applaudissements qui avaient su s'élever, majoritairement du corps professoral. L'audience était encore assez choquée d'avoir le "grand " Harry Potter comme professeur. Je ne saurais leur en tenir rigueur.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un très bon appétit conclut Dumbledore en se rasseyant.

Je fus soulagée d'entendre ses mots. Parfois, j'étais certaine que Dumbledore éprouvait un plaisir sadique à se jouer de moi et de mon estomac. Si j'avais hérité une chose du côté Weasley, en plus de l'azur de mes yeux, du roux de mes cheveux et de mes innombrables tâches de rousseurs, ce serait cette capacité impressionnante à emmagasiner une tonne de nourriture. Ma mère se plaignait souvent de mon fort appétit qui ne transparaissait "pas encore", selon ses termes, sur mon corps.

-A quand la prochaine réunion de l'AD, Gin? S'enquit Dean Thomas, en se penchant devant moi.

Je reculais instinctivement en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse. Il avait été mon premier petit ami mais nous avions rompu quelques mois auparavant. Je ne saurais réellement dire ce qui avait provoqué une telle césure entre nous. Mais notre relation s'est étiolée. C'était juste une question de divergence d'opinions. Et puis...Tomber amoureuse, ce serait faire semblant de croire que tout va bien dans ce monde étrange et sombre. C'est avoir l'espoir d'une vie heureuse alors que je n'étais pas encore certaine de quoi sera faite ma vie. Je ne saurais avoir une telle assurance. Quitter Dean d'un commun accord était juste une bonne idée, une bonne alternative.

-Pour l'instant, trouvons nos marques avec Potter. Je dois également lui révéler notre existence, si Dumbledore ne l'a encore fait, et espérais qu'il contribuera à notre développement.

-Professeur Menvia n'avait pas très bien réagit l'an dernier pointa Neville, amusé.

Hermès Menvia était un sacré professeur de DFCM. En réalité, il était une farce à lui seul. Il était incompétent et terriblement arriéré. Après avoir eu Ombrage, nous avions eu l'espoir d'une année pratique et utile. Nous avions déchanté. J'en avais été me plaindre à McGonagall qui avais coupé court à mes revendications en clamant qu'elle ne remettrait jamais en cause les décisions du directeur. Je ne l'en blâmais pas. Mais Menvia m'avait presque fait regretter Ombrage. Presque. Il se contentait de nous apprendre des sorts de défense mineurs, craignant à chaque seconde que nous commettions un homicide involontaire. J'en étais presque arrivée à ce point. J'envisageais déjà qu'il serait ma victime. L'AD fut plus que nécessaire en ces périodes là. Mais Harry Potter était différent. Du moins, il devait l'être. Il avait combattu Voldemort, des Mangemorts participant parfois à leur capture. Il avait rencontré toute sorte de créatures. L'avoir comme professeur était une aubaine. Dumbledore savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait sur ce coup-là. J'en étais certaine.

-Potter sera sûrement différent.

MoS

Le dortoir était silencieux alors que j'observais par la fenêtre, Poudlard, la nuit. Il n'existait meilleur paysage, plus somptueuse vision que celle du parc endormi, des tours ténébreuses qui s'élevaient dans le ciel sombre seulement éclairé par les rayons de Sélène, la douce Sélène.

Je pouvais presque sentir la bise qui effleurait le sillage des arbres, qui embrassait la Tour d'Astronomie. Et si je tendais la main, je pouvais la plonger sous les eaux sombres du lac et saluais peut-être la légendaire poulpe géante.

Poudlard était ma maison, ma lumière de porche. Comment pourrais-je quitter ces lieux, dire au revoir à la plus belle partie de ma vie? C'était le seul véritable endroit où j'avais pu vivre un semblant d'enfance. Qu'en sera-t-il dehors? Tout autre chose.

Arnold sautillait devant moi, très réveillé. Je le faisais taire par de tendres caresses de crainte qu'il n'éveille tout le dortoir. Les doux ronflements de Parvati me parvenaient en un rythme apaisant alors que Lavande marmonnait quelques mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe.

Chloé avait un sommeil agité. J'eus un pincement au coeur en l'entendant parfois réclamer son jeune frère, Hayden. Il avait été tué cet été. Une attaque de Mangemorts du côté de Bristol. Son père n'avait quitté son jeune fils des yeux qu'une seconde et cela avait été trop tard. Le frère de Chloé était un cracmol. Il était âgé de douze ans et n'avait jamais eu, vécu de manifestations magiques. A onze ans, il n'avait pas reçu de courrier, l'invitant dans la noble Poudlard. Comment Voldemort pouvait reprocher à un enfant de ne pas être sorcier? Comment Voldemort pouvait être un monstre?

Ce n'était pas certain que Voldemort ait volontairement voulu tuer Hayden Masen. Il était parfaitement probable que le jeune homme se soit trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. D'autres sorciers avaient péri ce jour-là. Mais Hayden ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas de subir cela. Chloé et lui étaient inséparables lorsqu'elle n'était pas à Poudlard. Il était fasciné par ce monde qui l'avait rejeté mais était curieux d'en comprendre le fonctionnement parce que ça faisait partie de sa soeur et donc de lui.

J'eus un soupir en détournant les yeux, reportant mon attention sur la silencieuse Poudlard. Caressant distraitement Arnold, je me figais lorsqu'une ombre se détacha de la forêt interdite. Elle s'avançait lentement vers le château, d'un pas léger, peu pressé. Sa silhouette se découpait sous la lumière cendrée de la lune mais sans me permettre de l'identifier. Cependant, cette démarche m'était familière. L'aura qui s'en dégageait également. Lorsque la personne leva les yeux vers le ciel, contemplant un instant le lac sous ses yeux, ses cheveux luttèrent contre un soudain vent bien imprudent. La silhouette sembla s'abandonner, un moment. Et j'en conclus qu'il ne pouvait être néfaste. Pourquoi se complaire dans la silencieuse Poudlard alors qu'il pouvait tout simplement débouler dans le château? C'était un sûrement un élève imprudent. Mais je me doutais bien de la personne qui se cachait sous cette tâche noire à peine formée que je voyais du haut de ma tour. J'étais certaine que c'était Potter. Qui cela pouvait-il être d'autre? Qui aurait l'idée d'une balade à une heure si tardive, aux alentours de la forêt interdite? Luna aurait été une bonne réponse, si je n'étais certaine qu'elle ne traînait pas avec son préfet de petit ami, quelque part dans le château ou dans les appartements du Préfet-en-Chef, ce que je ne préférais pas imaginer.

-Que fais-tu là Potter? Murmurais-je.

Mais il resta là, sans réponse, alors que je le contemplais, songeuse. Qui était-il? Pourquoi tant de mystères entouraient sa légende? Je posais mon front contre la vitre, apaisée. Il avait cet aura rassurante. Je ne risquais rien avec lui au sein de Poudlard. J'étais certaine qu'Harry Potter empêcherait Voldemort de nous approcher...De m'approcher. Cette pensée suffisait à enlever le poids que ces derniers mois, les menaces de Voldemort faisaient peser sur mes épaules comme sur celles de miliers de sorciers, telle une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes. Cette pensée me soulageait...Pour l'instant.


	2. La formatrice Résistance

_Hey Ron, _

_J'espère que tu te portes bien et que tu t'es résolu à rendre moins chèvre ta tendre amie. Tu lui adresseras mes meilleurs sentiments. _

_Je souhaitais juste prendre de tes nouvelles et t'en communiquer pour que tu rassures notre inestimable mère. Je suis bien arrivée à Poudlard et aux dernières nouvelles, toujours en vie. _

_Ce fut apaisant de retrouver ces lieux. Tu le comprendras mieux que personne. _

_Comment cela se passe-t-il de ton côté? Je me doute bien que tu ne peux m'en dire davantage mais entre les lignes, je comprendrais si tu m'assures que tes amis et toi vous portez bien. _

Il comprendrait que je mentionnais ainsi l'Ordre du Phénix. Le courrier était malheureusement surveillé de très près par un Ministère de la Magie fortement corrompu. Mais je ne souhaitais pas être laissée pour compte. Une bataille était menée. Je voulais y participer, y contribuer. Je ne saurais accepter que quiconque périsse pour notre survie alors que je me contenterais d'être la parfaite petite sorcière. Notre monde avait besoin de nous. Chaque contribution devrait être accueillie à bras ouvert.

_Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Poudlard reçoit en son sein un nouveau professeur de DFCM. Espérons qu'il durera l'année et qu'il nous sera bénéfique. Tu sais que cette matière me fascine autant qu'elle m'effraie. Il restera cependant toujours mieux que ce rustre de Menvia. _

Ron avait sûrement eu connaissance des projets de Dumbledore mais j'étais surprise de voir qu'il ne m'en avait informé. Peut-être n'avait-il pas jugé que ce soit une nouvelle de première ordre ou tout simplement considérait-il que je le saurais bien assez tôt. En parlant de ce dernier, il occupait les deux prochaines heures de mon emploi du temps. J'espérais qu'il nous entraînerait. Il était réellement notre seul espoir d'y arriver, le seul à pouvoir nous permettre de nous défendre.

_Je dois te quitter, cher frère mais tu me manques déjà. Embrasses nos parents pour moi et assures notre fratrie de mes meilleurs sentiments. _

_Je t'aime_

_Ginny. _

La relation que nous entretenions Ron et moi était inédite. Bien qu'il soit de six années mon aîné, je ne pouvais rêver meilleur confident, meilleur ami. Etant les deux cadets d'une large fratrie, il était normal bien qu'intéressant de voir à quel point ces positions nous avaient rapprochés, à l'instar de Charlie et Bill, en tant qu'aînés. Quoiqu'il en soit, si j'aimais tous mes frères de manière égale, Ron serait le premier vers qui je me tournerais en cas de souci, le premier à qui je communiquerais le moindre des bonheurs qui constitueraient mon existence.

Mais cette relation avait son mauvais versant, cette part négative. Ron était également le plus protecteur d'entre tous. Il disait constamment que pour m'atteindre, il faudrait lui passer sur le corps.

Ainsi, il en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à ce pauvre Dean. Sans réellement lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, il restait peu agréable et fortement déplaisant. Méconnaissable en somme. Durant cette période, son épouse Emma, fut d'une aide bien précieuse. Lui tapant sur les doigts à des occasions, le cajolant à d'autres. J'eus ainsi le plaisir de réellement connaître cette Moldue que mon frère avait eu l'audace de ramener à la maison, que mon père vénérait presque mais qui provoquait toutes les inquiétudes de ma mère.

Ron l'avait rencontré lors d'une de ses missions en tant qu'Auror. Bien qu'il fut resté bien évasif sur le sujet, je me doutais bien qu'il avait tout simplement succomber à sa chevelure blonde et à ses prunelles sombres presque envoûtantes d'un onyx étonnant. Ils avaient convolé l'été dernier, apportant une note d'espoir dans ce patchwork désespérant qu'était devenu notre quotidien.

Cependant, leur union fut des plus discrètes. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement? Dans un temps où Voldemort prônait la pureté du sang, où les institutions officielles grouillaient de ses sbires, il aurait été fou pour déclarer son amour des Moldus. Plus encore, son attachement à l'une d'entre eux.

Albus Dumbledore avait béni et scellé leurs destins par une magnifique soirée de Juillet, sur les terres de Loutry Saint Chaspoule, en présence de la famille Weasley au complet, des membres de l'Ordre et de la mère d'Emma, l'unique proche qui lui restait. Celle-ci était architecte et sa fille constituait le centre de son univers. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise, son désarroi en apprenant une telle union. Mais les faits étaient là. Ils s'aimaient. Que pouvions-nous faire contre cela? Peu m'importait l'ascendance d'Emma. Elle faisait le bonheur de mon frère.

Caressant du bout des doigts, le ramage fort doux d'un des hiboux de la Volière, je me fis la réflexion que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit à mes côtés. Il était difficile de l'imaginer à des kilomètres de moi, à Londres. Je confiais ma missive à l'animal avant de le contempler, s'envoler toujours plus haut, enviable par cette liberté que la nature lui avait confié et que peu se risquerait à lui dérober.

MoS

Son regard d'un émeraude surprenant se darda sur l'assemblée, nous contemplant unaniment et individuellement. Il ne devait pas connaître la majorité d'entre nous mais semblait les analyser, les révéler par une simple attention.

Lorsqu'elle se porta sur moi, elle s'y attarda une seconde supplémentaire parce que je lui étais familière. Peu connue certes mais familière. Je lui fis un discret signe de tête, signifiant ainsi qu'il ne se trompait pas, maudissant mes cheveux d'être si prévisible et affiliant. Il ne dit cependant rien, continuant son ascension.

Adossé contre son bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il émanait de sa personne une aura impressionnante. Celle que j'avais coutume d'apercevoir lorsqu'il arpentait les couloirs du Terrier. Il m'était aussi familier même s'il l'ignorait. Nous étions pour l'autre une connaissance étrangère. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns tombaient élégamment sur son front, couvrant partiellement le signe de sa célébrité, de sa survivance. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le commencement du tout.

Lorsque les derniers retardaires pénétrèrent dans la salle. Il se redressa, nous dominant ainsi de sa hauteur. Avec une surprise que j'espérais avoir parfaitement dissimulée, il nous adressa un sourire franc. Différent du sourire nerveux de la nuit passée et différent de toute expression que j'avais un jour pu lui connaître. Il m'avait toujours paru asociable, mise à part avec son parrain, Remus Lupin et Albus Dumbledore. Quoiqu'il s'était révélé parfois ouvert avec mes frères, particulièrement Ron, qu'il avait rencontré lors de ses années à Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas véritablement eu de conversation entre eux en ces temps-là. Ron était dans la noble maison des Gryffondors, que j'avais à mon tour intégré, alors qu'Harry Potter avait été assigné à Serpentard. Cela avait bien sûr entraîné bon nombre de commérages. Un Potter à Serpentard. Et pourtant, de ce que Ron m'en avait dit, il était totalement différent de ceux de sa maison. Il n'avait le temps des conflits entre maisons tant il était occupé à demeurer en vie et pâré les multiples attaques d'un Voldemort, pas réellement vivant. De sorte que Ron et lui étaient des camarades de classe, partageant la même promotion mais sans plus, apprenant à se connaître plus tard, une fois les querelles de maison dépassées.

Non le véritable ennemi de Harry Potter au sein même de Serpentard n'était nul autre que Drago Malefoy, le fils du Mangemort bien connu Lucius Malefoy. Un chemin de vie que son abruti de fils avait suivi. Un césure sans pareil avait ainsi ébranlé la noble maison des Serpentards: D'un côté, se tenaient les partisans de Drago Malefoy, et par extension de Voldemort, constituant la majorité de ses membres et de l'autre, les minoritaires résistants qui s'étaient postés derrière Harry Potter.

Ron m'avait avoué que de nombreux conflits avaient éclatés entre les deux leaders, les menant parfois aux portes de la mort.

-Bienvenue à tous dans ce cours de défense contre les forces du mal, je suis Harry James Potter mais cela ne vous ait pas inconnu. Dumbledore a pensé, à juste titre, qu'en ces heures sombres, vous auriez besoin d'un professeur plus expérimenté que Dolorès Ombrage ou Hermès Menvia. Sans vouloir servir les médisances, et connaissant particulièrement les deux personnages, le premier davantage que le second, je présume que vos enseignements furent lacunaires en cette matière.

Nous eûmes un sourire à ses propos. Certains opinant avec ferveurs, tandis que d'autres se contentèrent de grimacer au souvenir de la monstrueuse Ombrage.

-Actuel Auror, j'ai consenti à abandonner mes fonctions, du moins partiellement, pour venir vous former. Il me semble fondamental que vous sachiez vous défendre face à un Voldemort de plus en plus actif.

Quelques élèves frissonnèrent à la mention du mage noir tandis que d'autres laissèrent échapper un gémissement. J'avais appris à employer son nom dès lors qu'il m'était apparu indispensable de nommer notre bourreau. Comment le détruire si nous craignions d'un simple nom forgé qui plus est par l'ennemi? Notre jeune professeur fronça les sourcils en voyant de telles réactions avant de secouer lentement la tête et de nouveau, nous fixer, un regard déterminé sur le visage.

-Une amie m'a un jour révélé '"qu'avoir peur d'un nom ne faisait qu'accroître la peur de la chose d'elle-même". L'une des plus grandes erreurs de notre Ministère et de notre société, c'est d'avoir cultivé la crainte de Voldemort par la crainte d'un nom. Voldemort n'est qu'un nom, un titre que s'est octroyé un sang-mêlé pour se donner meilleure contenance. Prenez conscience que tous ce que je vous enseignerais ne servira à rien si vous demeurez incapable de prononcer son nom.

Les réactions furent moins virulentes bien que présentes. C'était déjà un immense progrès. Je me tournai vers Neville à mes côtés, souriant d'avance à la simple perspective qui nous attendait.

-Tu devras lui parler de l'AD à la fin de l'heure murmura-t-il.

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, Lisa Turpin, une élève de Serdaigle, s'enquit du contenu du programme qui nous occupera cette année.

-Nous commencerons par des duels. Je tiens à savoir quel est votre niveau et sur quels points, je me dois d'insister. Ainsi, je vous demanderais de rassembler vos affaires. Cette salle de classe sera inadaptée.

-Où irions-nous? Demanda Neville, confus.

-Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette rare et splendide journée dont Voldemort nous fait grâce?

Je souris à sa réplique, amusée par sa répartie avant qu'il ne porte son regard vers moi et que le sien ne s'élargisse. Ne restait-il plus qu'il ne nous donne des masses de devoirs pour qu'il obtienne définitivement la place de professeur N°1, dans mon palmarès, place occupée pour l'instant par l'indétrônable McGonagall.

MoS

Les heures filèrent à une vitesse folle mais nous n'eûmes pas l'occassion de tous passer. En réalité, Luna avait invoqué un sort étrange qui avait réussi à infliger les pires frayeurs imaginables à Cho Chang. Je ne pouvais l'en blâmer dans la mesure où je ne la supportais que modérément. Elle était bien trop imbue de sa personne. Je m'étais toujours demandée pour quelle raison elle ne s'était pas retrouvée chez les Serpentards.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Cho avait été incapable de se mouvoir un instant avant de hurler un bon moment, forçant notre professeur à l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Compté sur Luna pour créer de telles catastrophes.

Je ne lui en tenais cependant rigueur. Les membres de l'AD qui se trouvaient dans ce cours nous avaient fait honneur. J'avais été si fière lorsque Eddie Carmichael avait désarmé ce prétentieux de Cormac McLaggen. Ce qu'il pouvait m'insupporter ce type. Je l'imaginais parfaitement avec Cho Chang. Ils étaient tout simplement parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Le cours venait de s'achever et les élèves se dirigeaient vers le château, commentant les performances des uns et des autres. Le parc ne tarderait pas à s'emplir des élèves en pause de sorte que je devais m'entretenir avec le professeur Potter au plus vite. Il venait de rassurer Luna sur sa prestation lorsque je me rapprochais de lui. Luna m'adressa un sourire avant de me dépasser, rejoignant Neville qui l'attendait plus loin. Nous n'aurions cours qu'après le déjeuner.

Les yeux émeraudes fourragèrent dans mes prunelles, me sondant. J'eus du mal à m'exprimer aux premiers abords, perturbés par ce regard froid, par la puissance qu'il y mettait. Il dut se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il faisait puisqu'il baissa détourner les yeux un instant, me permettant de me remettre. Je me secouais, replaçant une mèche volage derrière mon oreille pour me donner contenance. Une telle expérience était déroutante.

-Excusez moi Professeur de vous retenir, je serais brève. Nous...Lorsque Dolorès Ombrage est arrivée à Poudlard, nous nous sommes vites rendues compte que notre apprentissage des DFCM serait lacunaire de sorte qu'avec un groupe d'élèves, nous avions décidé de créer une association de défense.

-L'AD m'interrompit-il d'une voix assurée.

Je le contemplais, interdite un instant, consciente qu'il venait de me couper l'herbe sous le pied. Je demeurais incertaine quant à savoir si je devais poursuivre ou non.

-Dumbledore m'en a brièvement informé trouva-t-il nécessaire d'ajouter.

-C'est ça. En réalité, nous étions très peu expérimentés de sorte que nous nous entraînions ensembles. Il s'agissait d'un véritable échange.

-Il me semble pourtant que vous avez su vous débrouiller ajouta-t-il en désignant Carmichael qui conversait avec des membres de sa maison, un peu plus loin.

Il n'avait pas été nécessaire que je l'en informe. Dumbledore s'en était chargé pour nous. Je devais admettre me sentir un peu ridicule, mal à l'aise. J'aurais dû deviner que rien ne demeurait secret à Poudlard. Et puis, l'AD n'était véritablement pas un secret. J'en avais souvent parlé à mes parents, à mes frères.

-Dans ce cas, tout a été dit conclus-je avec un sourire que j'espérais convaincant.

Je devais quitter son regard inquisiteur au plus vite. C'était un moment parfaitement embarrassant.

-Vous en avez été l'instigatrice selon le directeur s'exclama-t-il derrière moi, me forçant à lui faire face.

J'étais maudite, c'était la seule explication plausible et possible. Parfois les astres étaient contre moi. Je l'avais toujours su et cela se vérifiait à l'instant.

-Non...Du moins, pas totalement. C'était plus une idée collective.

Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, approfondissant son regard et pénétrant le mien avec plus de vigueur. C'était troublant, bien trop troublant. Comment quiconque parvenait à converser avec ce personnage sans avoir l'impression qu'il lisait dans son âme? Je rajustais la bande de mon sac.

-L'AD sera une parfaite occasion d'approfondir mes cours. En cas de besoin, venez me voir. Je serais ravi de vous aider.

-Merci Professeur.

-Miss Weasley, je pense que Harry conviendra, hors des cours. Votre frère trouverait la situation parfaitement risible si vous veniez à me nommer ainsi lors d'une rencontre au Terrier.

Ron le lâcherait sûrement pas mais il devrait davantage craindre les vannes de mes farceurs de frères, Fred et Georges, les facétieux.

-Sirius Black non plus. Il me semble ajoutais-je au souvenir de son incroyable parrain, l'ancien Maroudeur.

Il me sembla que Harry Potter, digne Elu, pâlit légèrement à cette perspective. C'en était du coup très risible.

-A vendredi, Prof...Harry corrigeais-je avant de redoubler le pas, espérant m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de ses prunelles émeraudes.

Quelle idée d'en créer des comme ça!


	3. L'improbable décision

Albus Dumbledore avait toujours été un mentor, ami. Avec le temps, il s'était sinueusement infiltré dans ma vie, occupant une place égale à celle que je réservais à Sirius Black ou à Remus Lupin.

Je lui vouais un respect immense et une admiration sans borne. J'avais accepté d'être son homme de main, d'assumer parfaitement les missions qu'il m'octroyait, généralement sans poser de questions. J'avais une confiance infinie en sa sagesse, son expérience et sa vision du monde.

Mais parfois, Dumbledore agissait de manière obtuse. Ses décisions me prenaient au dépourvu et ses lubies portaient bien leur nom. Lorsqu'il m'avait demandé de devenir professeur de DFCM, j'avais de suite accepté. Non pas que l'idée d'enseigner m'enchantait mais je savais qu'il était nécessaire que la jeune génération sache se défendre face aux attaques multiples et infatiguables de Lord Voldemort.

Non, cette décision m'avait paru censée. Mais vouloir à tout pris pardonner les erreurs, le passif de Drago Malefoy. En faire l'un des nôtres, un espion à la solde de la Résistance, en sachant qui était Drago Malefoy, ce qu'avait fait Drago Malefoy était une de ces décisions qui me paraissaient incompréhensibles.

Dumbledore avait quémandé ma présence à 21 heures tapantes. Dans la mesure où nos entretiens étaient quasi-quotidiens, cette demande m'avait paru usuelle. Qu'elle ne fut cependant ma surprise lorsque j'y retrouvais Severus Rogue mais plus surprenant encore, ma meilleure amie, Hermione Granger.

Lorsque j'avais entamé mes études à Poudlard, m'éloignant ainsi de l'enfer qu'avait été Privet Drive, je n'aurais jamais cru tomber à Serpentard. Bien que j'en ignorais un rayon sur les maisons de Poudlard, dû notamment à mon ascendance Moldu, cette maison avait piètre réputation. Et je n'avais su comprendre pourquoi le Choixpeau m'y avait emmené. Cependant, je n'avais pas discuté ce choix comme les nombreux autres qui avaient été fait en mon nom. J'avais intégré la "noble" maison de Salazar Serpentard, là où mon bourreau y avait été formé, là où ses sbires demeuraient.

Mes années dans cette maison furent étrangement les meilleurs de mon existence. Et cela malgré, l'influence prégnante de Voldemort autour de moi, à travers les multiples élèves qui tentaient de me convaincre et de m'influencer. J'avais su conserver ce qui faisait de moi le Survivant. Mes choix étaient teintés d'assurance, l'assurance que je ne rejoindrais jamais Voldemort et que je nuirais quiconque s'y affilierait. Le premier à subir mon courroux n'était nul autre que Drago Malefoy, le "Prince de Serpentard". Les Malefoy étaient des très connus serviteurs du Lord Voldemort. Cela ne fut jamais discuté et Malefoy Junior n'en avait jamais disconvenu. Il avait tenté de m'enrôler, de me prendre sous son aile, tout en ignorant que je n'étais ni dupe, ni sot, que je ne saurais être à la solde de Voldemort mais plus encore que j'étais déterminé à le détruire.

Durant mes premières années, il avait été prétendu que j'avais détruit le mage noir. De sorte qu'il existait une moindre rupture entre Serpentard et les trois autres maisons. J'avais ainsi pu rencontrer Hermione Granger, Serdaigle, et la plus intelligente sorcière de Poudlard. Et ce serait mentir que d'omettre sa contribution à chaque acte de bravoure que j'avais pu manifester. Elle avait été et demeurait une amie fidèle, loyale, celle qui se rapprocherait le plus d'une soeur à mes yeux. Elle avait été et demeurait une conseillère avisée et une combattante remarquable.

Ce qui était étonnant, était de la voir sagement assise face à Dumbledore, alors qu'elle ne m'avait prévenu de son arrivée. Ce qui était davantage intriguant était de voir ce sourire étrange sur ces lèvres, un sourire que je lui connaissais nerveux. Ce qui se dirait ne me plairait absolument pas.

-Harry, nous t'attendions. Prends donc place s'enquit Dumbledore, en me présentant une chaise qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

-Bonsoir Albus, Minerva...Rogue terminais-je en le fusillant du regard.

Severus Rogue et moi-même n'avions jamais pu nous entendre. Il était rancunier, abruti par une colère qui n'aurait pas dû être adressé mais qu'il me vouait par mon ascendance paternelle, par l'amour que je portais à Sirius Black et la profonde amitié que je réservais à Remus Lupin. Il avait été victime des Maraudeurs mais omettait que je n'en avais jamais été un. Il me blâmait d'être fils de Potter, filleul de Black et ami de Lupin. Je n'avais jamais chercher à gagner ses faveurs. Son aversion suffisait pour établir nos relations. Nous nous contentions d'être cordiaux parce que nous devions nous côtoyer par nos statuts professorals mais avant cela, dans notre lutte commune contre Voldemort.

Je ne faisais pas confiance à Severus Rogue. J'attendais l'instant où il retournerait sa veste. Mais Dumbledore lui confierait sa vie. Et j'étais l'homme de main de Dumbledore.

Du coup, j'avais appris à supporter Rogue, à le considérer comme membre "potentiel" de l'Ordre mais je ne saurais lui faire totalement confiance. Il avait été Mangemort. Et on ne cesse jamais d'être Mangemort.

-Salut Hermione murmurais-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Son sourire se fit plus franc lorsqu'elle écarta une mèche de cheveux de mes yeux.

-Comment vas-tu professeur?

-Tu devras demander à mes élèves. Ils m'apprécient grandement répliquais-je, en prenant place à ses côtés, ignorant les marmonnements de Rogue. J'avais cependant très bien perçu le "arrogant comme son père" qu'il m'avait exclusivement adressé.

-Harry, si nous sommes réunis dans cet inhabituel comité, c'est pour t'informer qu'un Mangemort souhaite se racheter en rejoignant notre cause.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête, navré. C'était une de ces décisions qui étaient incompréhensibles à mes yeux. Dumbledore était d'une intelligence sans pareil mais parfois si obtus.

-Le fait que vous eussiez fait intervenir ma meilleure amie, signifie simplement que vous craignez ma réaction à la mention de ce Mangemort. Et vous la pensez, la plus apte à me...contrôler.

-J'ignorais être si transparent, mon jeune ami sourit Dumbledore, bien trop léger à mon goût.

-Pourquoi lui faire confiance? Un Mangemort ne cesse de l'être déclarais-je, en tournant les yeux vers Severus Rogue.

Ce dernier me retourna un regard glacial, serrant les poings. Cela m'amusait de le faire parfois enrager, c'était de bonne guerre, après les années de galère qu'il m'avait infligé parce que je portais le nom de Potter.

-Un homme peut changer, Harry. C'est en cela la force de l'humanité, ces constants changements, évolutions, mutations. Si nous prenons l'exemple des Moldus, ils ont connu des génocides mais ont su se réinventer.

-Cependant, les doctrines demeurent sous d'autres formes et d'autres formes de génocides furent réinventés. On ne cesse jamais d'être un monstre, Dumbledore. Et les Mangemorts ont perdu leur humanité, le jour où ils devinrent monstres.

-Un homme a le droit de s'amender. Tu as un grand coeur, Harry. Tu devrais comprendre que nos choix parfois dictés et que nous n'avons pas toujours le choix. Comment pourrais-tu refuser ton pardon à un homme qui a fait erreurs? Nous en avons tous fait. Toi, le premier, Harry, répliqua Hermione, d'une voix assurée.

Il était étonnant que ma meilleure amie partage la position de Dumbledore bien que légitime. Elle était l'avocat du diable la plupart du temps, défendant les causes les plus malvenues et les plus indéfendables. Cependant, elle se battait pour ses convictions, cela forgeant mon admiration.

-Lorsque les erreurs de cet homme, font que chaque matin, de plus en plus de sorciers perdent leurs proches, se réveillent sans leur père, mère, épouse ou époux, leur propre enfant. Au nom de quoi devrions-nous lui donner une seconde chance? Et lui donner une seconde chance pour qu'il ne trahisse de nouveaux. Nous n'avons aucune garantie qu'il ne se reféra pas les mêmes erreurs.

-Harry, il n'y a pas d'un côté, les bons ou les mauvais. Nous avons une part d'ombre et de lumière en chacun de nous. Cela dépend juste de celle que tu souhaites montrer dans tes actes. Ce Mangemort souhaite s'amender. Et j'ai pris ma décision. Il sera un espion à notre solde trancha Dumbledore.

-Albus, vous ne pouvez pas prendre de décisions univoques. Nous sommes tous impliqués dans l'Ordre. En l'intégrant, vous mettez la vie de centaines de loyaux combattants et leurs familles en danger. N'est-ce pas cher payer pour l'amendement d'un seul homme?

C'était hors de toute vraisemblance. Jamais Dumbledore ne fut si incisif, tranchant et si peu censé dans une de ces décisions. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui faire croire que ce Mangemort puisse changer? Qu'est-ce que ce dernier avait de si spécial pour mériter une telle défense, combinée de ma meilleure amie et de mon mentor, les liguant contre moi?

-Qui est ce Mangemort, Albus?

Le regard qu'il partagea avec Hermione ne me rassura pas mais je compris que mes premiers pressentiments étaient fondés. Cette réponse ne me plairait pas. Et parmi les Mangemorts, celui qui était à mes yeux le plus inapte à changer de bord n'était nul autre que Drago Malefoy. C'était forcément lui qu'il cherchait à me faire accepter, c'était forcément lui qui cherchait à s'amender pour mieux nous poignarder dans le dos. Mes poings se serrèrent involontairement alors qu'une colère sourde s'éprenait de mes membres, infiltrant le moindre espace de ma chaire.

-Qui, Albus? Assénais-je en haussant le ton.

-Tu en as connaissance, Harry.

Ce fut le mot de trop. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi aveugle, imprudent et si indulgent face à cet être répugnant, qui avait de sa main, détruit des milliers de vie. Il ne pouvait pas croire de manière si certaine que ce monstre changerait. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi naïf pour croire que Drago Malefoy souhaitait s'amender. Je me redressais aussitôt, mettant les poings sur la table.

-Vous ne pouvez pas Albus. Vous ne pouvez pas mettre l'Ordre en danger.

-Calme toi, Harry s'exclama Hermione, en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus et je contemplais les yeux azurs de cet homme face à moi, que j'aimais comme un père, que je vénérais presque, à qui j'avais confié ma vie sans question ni remise en cause.

-Il va nous anéantir, vous en avez conscience.

-Potter, il est affligeant de voir à quel point vous appréciez vous mettre en spectacle déclara Rogue, désaffecté.

-Epargnez moi vos sarcasmes, Rogue, tant je suis certain que vous êtes à l'origine de cette décision. Je suis certain que vous l'avez présenté sous ses meilleurs atouts, espérant nous faire avaler son innocence comme vous avez réussi à clamer la vôtre.

Il se redressa, pointant sa baguette sur ma gorge, alors que j'avais déjà déguainé la mienne, et avais visé son coeur. Nos regards s'affrontèrent, se confrontèrent et ce ne fut que la voix d'Albus Dumbledore qui nous empêcha d'accomplir cette tâche que nous souhaitions par-dessus tout nous voir exécuter: détruire l'autre.

-Harry, je suis peiné du manque de confiance que tu manifestes ce soir. Tu as toujours placé une aveugle confiance en moi. Pourquoi en faire autrement?

Après un dernier regard vers Rogue qui rangeait sa baguette, je me tournais vers l'intéressé.

-Parce que vos décisions me semblaient parfois un tantinet censés. Mais vous rendez-vous compte que vous n'avez aucune garantie?

-Si je te fournis une garantie, accorderais-tu le bénéfice du doute à Drago Malefoy?

J'étais si certain qu'il n'en trouverait aucune de convaincante que j'opinais sans sourciller. Il n'existait aucune force qui saurait me convaincre du bien fondé de la démarche de Drago Malefoy.

-Je...Je serais cette garantie.

La voix normalement légère de ma meilleure amie devenue si pesante en quelques secondes, me tira de toute réflexion, annihila toute contestation. Son regard normalement si tendre semblait recueillir une inquiétude sans pareille et une crainte. Une crainte de moi, de mes réactions. Et c'était incensé. Hermione et moi étions une fratrie. Nous n'étions pas destinés à nous craindre.

Mais Hermione me semblait distante tout d'un coup. Distante lorsqu'elle caressa ma joue, comme elle l'avait fait de très nombreuses fois, lorsqu'elle réajusta le col de ma cape, un acte presque familier mais distante surtout lorsque ses yeux d'un marron inhabituelle croisèrent les miens, diffusant une tendresse teintée d'effarement.

-Je serais ta garantie...Parce que...Et j'ai souhaité te le dire tant de fois avant ce soir. Mais, ce n'était pas évident. Tu es si campé dans tes positions...Et je ne le voulais pas vraiment...Et je n'y croyais pas vraiment jusqu'à ce que ça arrive. Jusqu'à ce que je le connaisse et que je le rencontre réellement pour la première fois...

-Hermione, que cherches-tu à me dire?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et au coin de ses yeux, je vis des larmes perler doucement et mon coeur flancha. Parce que c'était ma soeur et que je me refusais de la voir souffrir.

-Il y a quelques temps, Drago Malefoy a débarqué au Département des mystères. Il semblait légèrement bouleversé. Lorsque je lui ai demandé, le pourquoi de sa présence. Il m'a dit qu'une rumeur circulée parmi les Mangemorts, une rumeur indiquant qu'il existait une personne capable d'annihiler Lord Voldemort. Je n'ai pu lui répondre, d'une part parce qu'il m'en était défendu, étant Langue de Plomb, mais plus encore parce que je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Je l'ai adressé à Albus. Au bout de leur entretien, Albus m'a demandé d'expliquer à Malefoy de quoi tout cela retournait, les prophéties...Ton histoire.

-Vous lui avez révélé que j'étais destiné à tuer Voldemort répétais-je ahuri.

-Il a semblé, soulagé de savoir que Voldemort n'était pas insurmontable, bien qu'agacé, que tu sois notre seul espoir, son seul espoir. Malefoy m'a révélé le pourquoi de sa situation, ce qui l'avait rendu "monstrueux"...

-Et tu l'as cru? Hermione, c'est un excellent menteur, un stratège hors pair...

-Dont je suis tombée amoureuse.

J'étais certain d'être atteint d'une surdité partielle ou d'avoir atterri dans un monde parallèle, un monde où tout serait à l'envers, où ma meilleure amie me trahirait en sortant avec un Mangemort, où Dumbledore cautionnerait tout cela et où Rogue s'amuserait d'une telle situation. Parce qu'il était improbable que je me retrouve ainsi, à contempler les prunelles emplies de vérité d'Hermione, que je me souvienne qu'elle serait la garantie de la bonne conduite de Drago Malefoy.

-Tu es ensorcellée, c'est cela? Il t'a envoûté, il n'existerait pas une explication. Albus, vous avez vérifié qu'elle n'était pas sous le sortilège de l'Impero ou de confusion...

-Harry, je t'en prie. Ne m'en veux pas. Je ne l'ai pas choisi et lui non plus. Comment aurait-il pu prévoir tomber amoureuse d'une...d'une Sang-de-Bourbe?

-Qu'essaies-tu de me dire? Que tu sors avec Drago Malefoy? Que tu t'imagines qu'il va t'offrir un avenir merveilleux, dénué de magie noire? Tu veux me faire croire qu'il a des sentiments pour toi, qu'il ne sert pas de toi pour nous atteindre? Que tu n'es pas un pion dans un immense échiquier? Que tu n'es pas sa simple marionnette? Tu es censée être la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Comment as-tu pu tomber dans son piège? Comment as-tu pu être assez naïve pour penser qu'il t'aimerait, qu'il aurait de vrais sentiments?

Je savais aller trop loin mais je voulais la secouer, lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle courait droit dans le mur, face à un danger dont elle ignorait l'étendue. Elle avait tout simplement été baratiné comme Malefoy savait si bien le faire, manipulé.

La douleur qui traversa son regard me déchira. Sa souffrance égalant et répondant à la mienne. Mais je ne retirais pas mes propos. Je me battais pour son bien et ne cesserais de le faire, jusqu'à ce que je la retire du joug de Malefoy.

-Je sais tes paroles inervées de haine et d'incrédulité. Je n'en tiendrais jamais rigueur. Mais Harry, je l'aime. Et c'est une chose contre laquelle tu ne pourras rien. Tu voulais une garantie. Je te l'offre.

Et sans un mot, elle se détourna de moi, me laissant apercevoir quelques larmes strier ses joues, me laissant entendre un sanglot mal refoulé, me laissant percevoir l'étendue de la peine que je lui infligeais. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée avant que je ne puisse la retenir. Elle me jeta ensuite un dernier regard qui me brisa totalement.

-Je t'aime Harry. Tu sais que jamais je ne trahirais. Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie même si, tu devras assumer une nouvelle concurrence. Au revoir.

Elle disparut...Sans un mot de plus. Et je me sentais étrangement vide sans elle. Parce qu'elle était ma soeur, qu'elle m'avait toujours soutenu et que je ne lui rendais pas la pareille. Parce qu'elle comprenait pas que son bonheur m'importait plus que tout mais que Malefoy n'était pas pour elle. Parce qu'elle tombait dans un piège dont je doutais pouvoir la faire sortir. Parce que je craignais arriver trop tard. Parce que je l'aimais également et démesurément.

-Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que cela implique, Albus? Elle...est sa garantie. Qu'il fasse un pas de travers, qu'il...ne touche qu'à un seul de ses cheveux et je vous jure sur ma magie et sur tout ce qui m'est chère que ce sera la dernière chose qu'il fera. Et je le traquerais sans relâche jusqu'à lui extirper son dernier souffle de vie.

Je m'assurais que mon message fut bien passé aussi bien auprès de mon mentor qu'auprès du sbire de Malefoy. Puis me redressais prêt à quitter les lieux, conscient à présent que j'avais laissé échapper mon aura durant notre brève altercation. Je devais me calmer. Il n'était pas nécessaire que tout Poudlard ait connaissance de l'étendue de ma Magie. Heureux que le couvre feu soit largement dépassé, je quittais le bureau professoral, sans un autre mot, conscient qu'une balade au parc de Poudlard était tout indiqué.


End file.
